


Parasitic Mask and Dream

by God (Scrumptious_pain)



Series: Just early morning Dream smp prompts :) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Confusion, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream just wants to look around man :(, Dreamon, Dreamon Hunters, Kinda, Mind Control, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parasites, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur does not improve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrumptious_pain/pseuds/God
Summary: A prompt!Dreams mask is shattered in a battle and suddenly he begins acting strange. Then he disappears! The mask goes missing as well. A few days later a strange man appears in L’manberg with bright eyes and a familiar laugh.Tldr: Dream mask breaks, Dream dip off the face of the earth. Comes back to L’manberg to vibe.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Just early morning Dream smp prompts :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047256
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	Parasitic Mask and Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt, Dream has a parasitic mask.
> 
> Sorry if characterization isn’t good I’m an amateur in fanfiction types of things.

As the lil blurb says Dream loses his mask. Possibly during battle, or it breaks or something. The mask was parasitic in a way, and after it’s been lost/destroyed Dream isn’t the same person anymore and wandered off to explore the area around him as it’s changed so much since he was last in control.

The new Dream gets lost very fast and he had a arguement with his friends so he ends up in L’manberg after dumping the things he finds ‘Unnecessary’ like most of his weapons and possibly some of the armour and layers of clothes he doesn’t need. 

Tubbo or Fundy meet Dream. They aren’t sure hes Dream because Dream has never been seen without the mask or armour, and his man had neither a mask or armour. Then again he sounds similar to Dream. Eventually they shrug it off and show him around.

George and Sapnap are looking for Dream, the mask/parasite to trying to get his host back, and Dream is just trying to get caught up again and enjoy his life now that he’s got it back.

At some point maybe Wilbur finds out about Dream’s ‘true identity’ or whatever and Dream gets run out.

So far the only ending I’m thinking of is The parasite comes back, Dream causes trouble. Dreamon hunters exorcise that shit and everyone learns to live with this new Dream.

You can write any ending you want though.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Please 🥺


End file.
